


timing

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [7]
Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay has the worst timing when it comes to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timing

“Honey, I'm home,” rings out playfully from the front of the house. Ashley looks up from the blank sheet music in front of her and clucks her tongue.

By the time Ashley finds Spencer, the other woman has already thrown her blazer over the back of the couch and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse. Ashley may be getting older, but she's not one to overlook an opportunity.

Sliding onto the couch next to her wife, she pulls Spencer on top of her and kisses her deeply. The blonde pulls back with a quizzical look on her face. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Ashley just smiles. “Well, you did the dishes last night. I figure that deserves some rewarding. Not to mention the cleavage I walked into. How's a girl supposed to resist?”

Spencer grins and leans into Ashley, admiring the laugh lines at the corners of her mouth. She has seen a lot of laughter in her lifetime, and if Ashley has any say in it, it will continue for many more years to come. When Ashley leans up, Spencer meets her halfway, as she always has, and kisses her again.

Five minutes later, Ashley has a hand up Spencer's blouse, fingers massaging the skin over her ribs, when the front door flies open and large feet tromp in. Spencer drops her head into Ashley's neck and groans. “Clay, you have the worst timing.”


End file.
